Wounded Virage
The Virage is first encountered by the Dragoons in Volcano Villude, where it calls Shana to it so it can exact revenge on the Dragoons. Damaged during the Dragon Campaign, the Virage had rested at the volcanic pool for over 11,000 years. Story Chapter 1: Serdian War Death Of a Dragon After passing through the Marshlands and encountering the Firebird, Dart and company enter Volcano Villude . As they traveled into a magma chamber, Shana is called by a mysterious force and runs off on her own. Everyone catches up, to find Shana standing next to a bizarre "stone statue". Dart makes a move to approach it, but is warded off by Shana's words, saying "something is not right here". Rose confirms Shana's fears by stating that "the Virage is still alive". After the party's confused reactions, Rose further explains that the Virage have existed back in the Dragon Campaign as a "trump card" for the Winglies. "Just as Humans used Dragons, Winglies used Virage." Fueled by the hate that kept it alive for so long, the twisted creature attacks the Dragoons. When the battle is finished, everyone runs quickly from the creature, except for Rose. Dart and Lavitz help the startled Shana to stand up, while Rose stares down and quietly watches the Virage sink deep into the lava pool. Battle The Virage has survived the Dragon Campaign, and millennia in lava, with only one arm, and no legs. It has two single-target damage-dealing attacks and one all-target Status attack. As with all Virage, it is composed of different parts all with different amounts of health. To defeat the Virage it is only necessary to kill the head. The Wounded Virage uses a variety of attacks, which are listed below. *'Attack': The Virage pulls himself forward with his arm and hits a party member with the same arm. This attack is negated while the arm, which has low HP, is destroyed; however the arm regenerates and can be used on the turn after the Virage's next turn. *'Laser Beam': The Virage locks on to a character, charges up energy through his eye, and shoots it at the target. *'Mind Wave': The Virage's eye shines brightly, releasing a distortion wave, alternating between the colors of the rainbow, that causes Confusion, Fear, Stun, and possibly other Status Ailments at random, one to each party member. It does no damage. *It is possible to defeat the Virage with it only getting a few turns to attack. When the battle starts, immediately start to attack the Arm. When the Arm is defeated, move to the Head. For the next few turns the Virage will not attack. Take this time to deliver as much damage to the creatures Head as possible and the fight should end quickly. When the Arm respawns, destroy it again. This should give you a few more turns to attack almost completely uninterrupted. When the battle is done, Dart will charge in giving it the final blow and knocking it off into the lava pit below. ePSXe 2013-05-22 22-23-27-07.jpg|Purple energy wave ePSXe 2013-05-22 22-23-27-74.jpg|Blue energy wave ePSXe 2013-05-22 22-23-29-23.jpg|Green energy wave ePSXe 2013-05-22 22-23-30-54.jpg|Yellow energy wave ePSXe 2013-05-22 22-23-31-93.jpg|Red energy wave Gallery Wounded Virage statue form.png|Wounded Virage statue form Wounded Virage uses Swipe.png|Wounded Virage uses Swipe on Rose Wounded Virage uses Snipe Laser.png|Wounded Virage uses Snipe Laser Dart defeats the Wounded Virage.png|Dart defeats the Wounded Virage Wounded Virage sinking in lava.png|Wounded Virage sinking in lava Dart and friends after the battle.png|Dart and friends after the battle Wounded Virage attempts to reach out with final strength.png|Wounded Virage attempts to reach out with its final strength Trivia *When Shana was called by the Virage and runs off to it, you can still replace someone with Shana as the battlefield party member. Category:Boss Category:Disc 1 Category:Volcano Villude Category:No Element Category:Virage Category:Status Ailments Category:Confusion Category:Fear Category:Stun